A Dark Mission
by Eternal-Dark Flame
Summary: It's been two years since Buu and all is peaceful. But a new android has appeared with terrifying power and an even more terrifying mission. Now if Goten and Trunks can't tap into a whole new level of power together they just may not survive. GxT.
1. Awakening

Raptor: I know I have another story to work on but I don't care right now. This idea has been in my head for a while now. Review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Awakening

Primary System Diagnostic… Begin

Motor Core… Green

Thought Modulator…. Green

Risk Analysis Center… Green

Combat Protocols…. Green

All Primary Systems Green. Commence Power-Up

o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

"I am awake".

And so thought the android as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Exactly two seconds had passed since his primary systems began firing and in that time a startling thought had occurred to him. He had no name. No identity. Fortunately he was in a lab of some kind and was connected to a large computer. With the speed of a wildfire he began gorging himself on the information like a starving man looking for some trace, some clue as to who he was. In his search he eventually chanced upon some thing called "The Legion Project" whose goal seemed to be the creation of a fighting machine without peer. Seeing the astounding similarities between the project's goals and him he dug deeper, intrigued. He found that over the course of some years, and at considerable expense, DNA had been gathered from four individuals of great power and fighting skill. He accessed their records, for all the information in the world was at his fingertips; however their names meant nothing to him at the present. So for convenience he labeled the Original A, B, C, and D. As he went deeper into the files he discovered a name that his creators had used in reference to him. Alpha. He felt disappointed. The name was uncreative and bland to say the very least. His mind then drifted back to the name of the project devoted to his creation. Then to the inspiring quote. It was from the christen bible. Book of Mark. Chapter 5 verse 1. "I am Legion for we are many". Legion. He rolled the word around in his head over and over again. He decided it was acceptable.

Approximately ten seconds had passed since his awakening and the newly rechristened Legion decided that he had satisfied enough of his curiosity about the past and turned his attention to the present. Legion slowly opened his eyes. He found that he was strapped to a wide metal table in the center of a gargantuan high tech laboratory. Legion counted twelve scientists running around apparently in a high state of excitement. One human in particular caught his notice. He was a short balding man of about sixty. Legion go the immediate impression that he was the one in charge for he was standing at a large terminal, presumably barking orders with his face flushed red and his hands gesticulating wildly. Within one tenth of a second Legion had delved into his databanks and identified the human as Head Technician Henry Roe. Legion suddenly realized that his audio receptors, humans called them ears, were off. Putting them on he discovered that an alarm was blaring and that Head Technician Roe was in fact shouting.

"I want a status report people, now!" Roe yelled sending spittle flying from his mouth. Another scientist at another terminal stood up.

"Sir, his brain activity is off the charts, we're getting massive readings in all areas!"

"Shut him down!" Roe shouted "Terminate Alpha's neural patterns so we can analyze the flaw and look at where we went wrong".

"Sir we can't" a scientist replied, clearly panicking. "His mind has infiltrated all levels of our systems and he's eating our data alive!"

"God Damnit, get security in here now" Roe commanded "Alpha has awakened prematurely before we could put a restraining bolt on him! There's no telling what he'll do."

Legion found himself extremely confused. Why were they panicking when their creation was working so far past their expectations? Then Roe's words "shut him down" kept repeating themselves over and over. Initiating self preservation protocols he knew he must survive.

He turned his attention to the titanium bindings on his wrists, ankles, and neck that were keeping him in place. The bindings had been designed to withstand great strength. However he had far exceeded his creator's expectations. A mistake, he swore, he wouldn't let the humans live to regret. Applying strength to his wrists he easily broke the shackles and, with his hands free, broke the binding on his neck then his ankles. The scientists screamed the second he freed himself. One started running towards the opposite wall which had a large red button, no doubt to summon security. Legion started a search for records on the human when he decided it simply wasn't worth the effort, instead he designated him as "Target Number 1". Looking around for something to use as a weapon he spied an arc cutter on the ground. Arc Cutters used electric energy to cut metal. Legion picked it up prepared himself and, after a few quick calculations to ensure optimal damage, hurled the small tool like a javelin. The deadly missile struck the man in the back passing through and hitting his heart. The scientist paused in mid step for a moment before the Cutter unleashed 10,000 volts directly into his heart. The man convulsed for a few seconds then tumbled to the floor in a heap. Head Technician Roe recovered remarkably fast and whipped out a high powered rifle from underneath his lab station. He must have been keeping it just in case his creation went rouge. This showed surprising forethought and Legion was momentarily concerned, as his primary creator he knew exactly where to aim at him. Legion designated Roe as "Target Number Two". Roe hesitated for about a second and fired. Legion calculated its trajectory and found that he had aimed for the junction between his right shoulder and neck. In response Legion raised his right hand to intercept the bullet. It bounced off his hand and went right back at its owner at twice the speed. The bullet struck him in the solar plexus shattering his ribcage with several comforting cracking noises. Head Technician Roe toppled.

The other scientists had descended into mass panic and were now running around aimlessly. They had nowhere to go. Several minutes later the laboratory was completely silent, save for a lone scientist who kept jumping back and forth between frenzied screams and gibbering inarticulate attempts to beg for her life. Legion listened dispassionately before casually approaching her, lifting her in the air by her throat, then squeezing until her neck broke with a grotesque pop.

As Legion stood among the carnage and silence of the lab he finally settled down and took stock of his situation. He had killed his creators. The only people who presented any sort of threat to him were dead. But was that the case? While the people who had brought him into existence were eternally silenced, the people who he had been based off of, the original ones were still around. As long as they lived they presented an eternal threat to him. Legion made the decision, right then, that he must eliminate his DNA providers for no greater crime then they were unfortunate enough to provide to his perfection. Now having a spare moment he went back into the original ones records in greater detail. He found that, to his pleasant surprise, Original D had met his demise about a year ago. Fairly pleased that his mission was already one quarter of the way done, Legion turned his attention to the remaining three.

Original A:

Goku Son

Status: Alive

Location: Known

Power Level: Unknown

Additional Information: Proceed with caution. Subject continues to exceed projections.

Original B:

Gohan Son

Status: Alive

Location: Known

Power Level: Mid to High

Additional Information: Subject has not kept up with training for past several years. Degradation of fighting strength likely.

Original C:

Prince Vegeta

Status: Alive

Location: Known

Power Level: High to Very High

Additional Information: Subject is married to Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Briefs. Extreme caution is recommended.

Between all three of them Original A seemed to be the only one who could cause conceivable challenges. He decided that more information was necessary before he began the elimination of his "parents". Before he went on his mission he took one last look around the lab. Then he tapped into the massive stores of power within his body. Releasing it into a gargantuan blast, he leveled not only the lab but the entire facility that housed it.

As the smoke and fire filled the air Legion cracked his first smile. He cleared the fire in his way. But left the rest to burn.


	2. Sidetracked

Chapter 2: Sidetracked

Legion had left the burning remains of the lab far behind and was now flying over a mountainous area. His targets were still some distance away but that didn't concern Legion to any great degree. He had the patience of a hunter and all the time in the world. Conversely, though, a certain sense of urgency drove him. The longer the Original Ones lived the greater the danger to his perfection. If he was to be truly invulnerable he must eliminate them. He had put some thought into his plan and decided that he would reconnoiter the Saiyan Prince first. Fortunately the Prince was also the easiest to find due to the fact that he lived on the Capsule Corporation grounds. His records indicated that Capsule Corp. was one of the largest corporations in the world and made its headquarters in West City.

Suddenly his power sensors picked up a relatively weak power level a short distance to the east. Legion stopped in midair so to focus more on the anomaly. At first Legion thought he had, by some great fortune, located the warrior Gohan. However, on closer observation, it was revealed that there were actually two power levels. Though the second one was so weak it barely registered. Now thoroughly perplexed Legion hovered undecidedly in the air for a moment before changing his course and heading for the power levels. After flying about a mile Legion came across a large rocky clearing where two shapes, one large and one small, seemed to be training. He decided that these warriors were no threat to him and descended. Landing about twenty feet away he waited to be noticed.

The large figure, Legion got a definite sense of authority from him, turned and faced him. Legion was slightly surprised to see that he possessed three eyes, an uncommon trait in humans. The other figure stood at about three feet tall. His face, either artificially or realistically, was shaded in the likeness of a clown. Legion quickly accessed his records to put names to these individuals. He discovered that the large one's name was Tien Shinhan and the small one went by the name Chiatzou. He also discovered, interestingly enough, that both were in the Earth Special Forces, also called the Z- Warriors, and that all the Original One's were a part of them as well. Intriguing.

"Who are you?" Tien demanded suspiciously.

"I am Legion. A self functioning android with capabilities far beyond your comprehension"

"An android!" Tien exclaimed while taking a fighting stance.

"Yes, I am seeking the warriors Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. You are acquainted with them. Therefore you will tell me everything you know of their lives and power levels." Legion said.

"I know that any one of them could make you into scrap any day of the week! Aside from that you'll get nothing from me." Tien spat.

"Ignorant human, you have no idea of what you speak. I will give you one more chance to tell me what you know before I label you a liability and terminate you" Legion replied.

"Go to hell!" Tien shouted. "Chiatzou run!"

The little creature must have been waiting for some kind of signal because the second the words left Tien's mouth he took of into the sky. Fast little bugger he was to. He was clearly going to warn the others of the android's arrival. It was a noble gesture but ultimately irrelevant. Anonymity suited Legion for the present. So, faster then Tien could react, Legion took off into the sky and, in an instant, was right in front of Chiatzou. The little warrior had no time to react before Legion raised his right hand and let loose a blast that eviscerated Chiatzou on the spot. Not even ashes were left.

"CHIATZOU! You'll pay for that I swear it!" Tien yelled, turning a murderous gaze upon the android. Tien then lunged at Legion throwing some very powerful and well placed punches. Tien's fists connected with the android's face in several punishing volleys. The hits seemed to have no effect on the android whatsoever.

"Is that the best you can do?" Legion taunted. "If it is you might be joining your friend sooner than you think."

These comments only served to enrage Tien more and he put more power into putting the android on the junk heap. Legion dodged Tien's punches effortlessly before catching his fist in mid punch; Legion then delivered a punishing knee right to Tien's stomach. Tien doubled over in pain coughing up blood. Legion brought his foot to Tien's face knocking the warrior on his back. Legion raised his hands and summoned forth an energy ball which slowly drifted towards the senseless warrior. The energy ball enveloped Tien trapping him inside. The warrior sprang to his feet and tried to lunge at Legion but the walls of his prison shocked him. Tien could do nothing but glare hatefully at the android who watched him disinterestedly.

"You have lost" Legion stated. "However you fought with honor and for the dignity of your fallen comrade."

Tien never shifted his gaze. "Goku and the others are going to kill you."

Legion gave a strange smile. "A very remote possibility. However, even if that was the case, that day is not today. Your day, on the other hand, has arrived. Die well Tien Shinhan."

With that Legion gave Tien's energy prison a swift, but powerful, kick sending it flying into the sky. Legion watched it go for a moment then raised his hand and pointed at the rapidly shrinking ball. The energy ball exploded in a massive flash of light and sound. As the light faded the android waited for some sign, unlikely as it was, of Tien's survival. Predictably, he found none. The warrior's power level had completely disappeared. As he turned to leave Legion had an amusing thought. Power levels weren't always an indicator of potential. Take Tien for example.

His future had turned out very bright indeed.


End file.
